Heaven
by Valedita
Summary: Buffy is in Heaven and everyone is there.


Title: Heaven

Author: Valedita

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Joss

Notes: Ensemble fluff.

* * *

Buffy stands in the middle of the pathway, not quite remembering why. She faces the house, not the road, so she figures she's just getting home from ... but she can't remember. It nags at her as she soaks up the starlight. The lights are on inside and there's something she's supposed to be doing, some *place* that she's supposed to be, that's she not.

When Buffy reaches the porch, Angel is standing on the landing and he's smiling and beautiful. He's perfect. Buffy kisses him and their lips lock together, fit the way they always did, but this time there's no urgency or danger. It's slow and sweet, their embrace, full of warmth and love and Buffy wants to live inside the kiss, in Angel's arms, inside this moment. Angel's hand is warm against her back, guiding her forward, no longer against him, but into the house where the light gets brighter still.

Warmth flows out in music and laughter, the smell of sweetness and cooking and home. Willow and Tara are kissing on the stairs, winding their hands through hair and over hips, pulling each other close. Tara is the first to notice Buffy and she giggles into Willow's neck, turning the redhead until her face lights up and she goes bounding over to Buffy. She takes her arm in hers and leads her friend out of the doorway.

They are about to enter the kitchen when Oz materializes, happily shouting Buffy's name. He half runs, half jumps as he picks her up, spins her in a circle and sets her down, says he missed her. Buffy missed him too. When he spots Willow and Tara, Oz feigns shock and then wraps one arm firmly around Tara's waist as he leans in to nuzzle his nose against Willow's. She grins and kisses him slowly. Buffy's lips tingle as she remembers Angel's lips against her own. She's looking around for him just as he wraps his arms around her waist and she leans back to curl an arm around his neck and watches Tara's fingers wander fondly through Oz's hair. Oz breaks the kiss to playfully nip in Tara's direction and then he disappears.

When Buffy spots her mother in the kitchen, all she wants to do is cry. Joyce shakes her head and clasps Buffy's tiny face in her hands. She smells of vanilla and roses as she tells Buffy that they're making scones and Buffy nods and sniffs and lets Angel take her jacket off.

Spike is leaning up against the counter, mixing a soft, yellow paste with his hands. "Slayer." He says happily and Buffy frowns. She wants to remember what that means, but she can't think when Spike's bare arms wrap around her torso, his sticky fingers stretching out as his stubbly chin pushes into the flesh along her back.

"Spike." She says and he unwinds his limbs and steps back to gape at Angel, who's suddenly mixing the mixture, with his sticky Angel fingers.

"Get your own bloody sugar!" Spike exclaims, muttering something about stolen credit and crying out loud.

Buffy kisses Spike and licks a finger clean, murmuring delight when she tastes pineapple and cherries and cream.

Joyce shakes her head fondly and bumps her hip against Buffy's as the boys continue to playfully bicker. A man who could be Giles or her father, leans down to kiss Joyce's mouth and Buffy strains to get a better look at him, but he disappears. She realizes that the kitchen is bigger than she remembers. There's a lounge room in it and Dawn's happy shrieks distract her as Xander chases her among the scattered cushions and chairs.  
Faith is laughing, delighted as she watches Miss Kitty Fantastico jump and twirl. Willow and Tara look on happily, entwined and relaxed as Faith rolls over and the small cat pounces on the fish feather on her stomach on the couch.

Giles is on the other sofa, the one against the wall. He exchanges his guitar for Oz without hesitation, stroking the boy with the same, studious affection. Oz rests his head against Giles' shoulder and runs a hand along his leg.

Angel joins Cordelia and Anya as they make a place for Xander on the floor. The biggest coffee table Buffy has ever seen is holding up the biggest board game and there are tiny figures dancing across the table, spinning around a Ferris wheel, jumping over bars. Although they're silent, unpredictable, they line up without comment at the starting line as the giants' shadows overwhelm them. The cooking must be suddenly on hold, because Angel's on one side and Spike's on the other as Buffy eases onto her knees and takes a place upon the carpet.

"So who goes first?" Buffy asks. She's surrounded by the faces of everyone she loves. They smile and Buffy realizes the dice is in her hands. Her fingers clasp around the numbers and she shakes the plastic cube as silence descends and the eyes dance above it. The tiny figures scatter out of the way as the boulder goes crashing across the board.

When it lands on a six, everyone cheers.


End file.
